A. Field of Invention
The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety claims that, in 1996, of the 41,907 people killed on America's roadways, 809 deaths were caused by red traffic light-runners. The subject invention relates to methods and apparatus for monitoring, regulating and documenting the flow of traffic through intersections and specifically to an improved method and apparatus for automatically documenting disregard of traffic signals and reducing the associated risk posed to the driving public without the actual need for police presence.
The present invention proposes a unique and simple method for automatically monitoring and regulating the flow of traffic through street intersections which will document disregard of traffic signals for purposes of creating evidence crucial for prosecuting offenders. The invention also serves to reduce the associated risk posed to innocent drivers by delaying the change to green of adjacent traffic signals when the system detects disregard of a traffic signal.
The collateral effects of the present invention include higher conviction rates for those who disobey traffic signals, increased income to municipalities employing the invention from collection of fines imposed, and increased public safety resulting from a reduction of accidents related to disregard of traffic signals.
The present invention is efficient, safe, cost-effective, and easily retrofitted to existing traffic signals, while reducing the problems associated with drivers who choose to ignore traditional traffic signals.
The subject invention will not only serve to protect innocent drivers from those operators who wilfully violate traffic signals, but further serve to protect the public from police or emergency vehicles involved in high-speed pursuits or emergency response calls which frequently require disobedience of traffic signals for reasons of public necessity.
B. Discussion of Prior Art
1. Overview of Conventional Traffic Signal Operation. Methods and apparatus for regulating the flow of traffic through intersections are well known in the prior art. The traditional electric green, yellow, and red light fixtures, usually triggered by sensors responsive to automobile weight embedded in the pavement in front of the traffic light and/or regulated by timers, can be seen hanging above intersections in most every city and town in America.
Some examples of traffic light signals disclosed in the prior art include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,919, Hihi (1987), (utilizing LED illumination); U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,612, Kopelman, (1990), (utilizing fiber optics technology); as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,319, Killinger, (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,183, Wang, (1992); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,5554, Marton, (1994).
C. Present Status of the Art and Evaluation of Prior Patents
Heretofore, systems have been disclosed in the prior art which incorporate the "basic" traffic light, in its many variations, into a regulatory, monitoring, and/or recording systems.
One example of the prior art in this area regulates traffic lights within a relatively wide district in order to synchronize traffic lights and coordinate the same in accordance with the actual traffic conditions in subdistricts in order to achieve smooth traffic flows within the wide district ("Traffic Signal Control System," U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,983, Endo et al., (Mar. 8, 1972). While said invention addresses the inconvenience and possible safety issues associated with inconsistent traffic flow, the Endo system is not designed to address those problems specifically associated with drivers who disregard traffic signals.
A "Device for Monitoring Traffic Violating and for Recording Traffic Statistics," is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,828, Loeven, (Aug. 20, 1991), and comprises a traffic monitoring device with a sensor responding to passing vehicles. From a signal evaluation, the system determines whether a detected vehicle has exceeded the maximum speed limit allowed. When such a violation takes place, a camera is automatically released and the monitored vehicle is photographed for purposes of substantiating the identity of the violating vehicle. A memory function records events detected by the device for statistical purposes. The Loeven invention addresses the problem of excessive vehicle speed but does not attack the dangers associated with drivers who run red traffic lights.
A "Traffic Safety Monitoring Apparatus" is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,0669,950, Schweitzer, et al., (Nov. 19, 1991), comprising an apparatus for establishing a pair of precisely spaced radiation beams in association with a thoroughfare, whereby passage of a vehicle along the thoroughfare interrupts the radiation beams and providing output indications of vehicle speed and space between adjacent moving vehicles. The apparatus includes a feature for photography of vehicles fulfilling predetermined criteria such as excessive speed. Again, the disclose of Schweitzer, et al., reveals an apparatus primarily designed to address the problem of "speeding" and not specifically the risk associated with drivers who ignore traffic lights.
A "Method for Identifying Objects in Motion, in Particular Vehicles and Systems for its Implementation," is disclosed by Deffontaines, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,200 (Jan. 21, 1992), where a silhouette image of a passing vehicle, within a predetermined identification zone following a predetermined movement axis, is produced. This device is primarily designed for use by those requiring vehicle identification, such as toll booths in the case of documenting "drive-offs," and is not designed to protect the driving public from those who "run" red traffic lights.
Most relevant to the present invention is a device for cracking down on disregard of traffic signals as disclosed by Toyama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,547, (July 11, 1995). This device comprises a television camera for imaging a road, on which traffic signal lights are mounted at a cross; a vehicle movement measuring instrument for processing image data from the television camera in order to measure vehicle traveling position and speed; a signal state detector for detecting an indication of signal light color and a traffic signal disregarding vehicle detector for detecting a vehicle which has disregarded a traffic signal based on the traveling position and the traveling speed of the vehicle measured by the vehicle movement measuring system and the color of the traffic light as detected by the of the signal state detector. The vehicle movement measuring instrument measures the distance from the cross and the speed of the vehicle. In the case where there is a vehicle traveling within the cross, while the signal state detector detects a red indication of the signal lights, it is detected as a vehicle which has disregarded the traffic signal and a recorder records the traveling state and the registration number thereof.
The subject invention is an improvement over the Toyama apparatus primarily due to the fact that: (1) expensive television equipment providing continuous recording is not required for implementation of the White apparatus; (2) measurement of vehicle speed based upon recorded video images as employed by Toyama is not highly accurate; (3) the Toyama device halts traffic at subsequent traffic lights and transmits an alert to law enforcement authorities upon each traffic light violation, whereas, the White conception seeks to reduce costly involvement by police authorities, freeing up these important services for other and more urgent public needs; and (4) the Toyama invention does not serve to protect drivers at adjacent intersections from drivers violating traffic signals.
D. Objects and Advantages
The present invention is designed to reduce the danger to drivers at adjacent intersections posed by drivers who disregard traffic signals and to address the problems related to prosecuting and convicting offenders absent the constant presence of law enforcement.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the improved method and apparatus for traffic signalization described above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an improved method and apparatus of automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals that is safe, effective, accurate, and reliable; PA1 (b) to provide a durable, low-maintenance improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals; PA1 (c) to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals capable of being easily adapted for use or "retro-fitted" to existing traffic signalization devices; PA1 (d) to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals that is inexpensive to operate and maintain; PA1 (e) to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals which increases traffic light violation conviction rates and also income to municipalities from collection of associated fines; PA1 (f) to provide an improved method and apparatus of traffic signalization that reduces fatality rates associated with drivers who run red lights; PA1 (g) to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals that is inexpensive to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain, particularly vis-a-vis potential income from increased collection of fines (without the need for increased police presence), and therefore cost-effective and affordable for purchase and use by small, as well as large, municipalities; PA1 (h) to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals that reduces the need for the actual presence or involvement of law enforcement. PA1 (i) Further objects and advantages are to provide an improved method and apparatus for automatically monitoring, regulating and recording disregard of traffic signals that is simple to use and easily repaired.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.